The present invention relates generally to a stroller for transporting a child and more particularly to a three-wheel stroller having a generally triangular lower frame.
In recent years, strollers designed to allow an adult to jog or run while pushing a child and which are usable on uneven terrain have gained popularity. xe2x80x9cJogging strollersxe2x80x9d, as they are commonly called, have more rugged frames and larger wheels than traditional strollers. These features are necessary to provide a stroller that is more stable in use at higher speeds and over uneven terrain. However, the rugged frames and larger wheels of jogging strollers also make them more difficult to collapse or disassemble. Indeed, several steps are typically required to collapse most jogging strollers. Moreover, most collapsed jogging strollers are still relatively bulky, which makes them harder to lift and prevents them from being easily stowed in a vehicle or a garage.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a stroller capable of safely supporting a child while being pushed by a jogger; the provision of such a stroller that is easily collapsible; the provision of such a stroller that is relatively compact when it is in a collapsed position; and the provision of such a stroller that is usable over uneven terrain.
Briefly, this invention is directed to a collapsible stroller for transporting a child. The stroller includes a frame movable between folded and unfolded conditions, a handle mounted on an upper portion of the frame for pushing the stroller, one front wheel and two rear wheels rotatably mounted on a lower portion of the frame, and a seat on the frame for supporting a child. The frame is constructed from a plurality of articulated frame members movable from the unfolded condition to the folded condition with accompanying motion of the rear wheels toward one another and a generally forward and downward motion of the handle.
A method of collapsing a collapsible three-wheeled stroller is disclosed wherein the stroller frame includes upper and lower portions movable between folded and unfolded conditions. The frame comprises a plurality of articulated frame members, a handle mounted on the upper portion of the frame for pushing the stroller, only one front wheel and two rear wheels rotatably mounted on the lower portion of the frame, a seat on the frame for supporting a child, and a latching device for locking the frame in the unfolded condition. The method comprises simultaneously disengaging the latching device and moving one of said articulated frame members toward a collapsed position to cause accompanying motion of the rear wheels toward one another and a generally forward and downward motion of the handle.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.